Punch wants more out of ife
Punch arrives from the Barracks to the south. Punch has arrived. Prowl is currently working out some rust against the drone. Rolling and tumbling. Seems more like Jazz sometimes or maybe he did get influenced by his old buddy. Punch steps into the training room. Prowl's here. Okay it took a bit of looking but at least he found him. Punch approaches carefully and says "Prowl? Sir. I wanted to get a chance to speak freely. Minus an audience. That is . . . if you've got the time Sir." Punch watches Prowl attacking the drone. Impressive, aggresive and improvisational. Prowl leaps away from the drone but not before gettin slashed badly. "Hey there Punch." He is looking at the drone and his own damage not quite sure if he can do it. "Be with you in a minute." Prowl frowns (more than usual at the drone and goes for broke.) Punch can wait. At least, right now, he's in a familiar world. No left turns here. Just covert operations. Simple, familiar, comforting. Prowl checks his systems and smiles...He is fine...great shape actually. More then he lets on anyway. He stops the drone and turns to Punch "Allright Punch. What is on your mind?" "Couple of things really but it boils down to the same issue. I want out of this cover. The Data Collator position doesn't pass muster. I need to know I can break out of just having sway with those in the know. I want the chance, once I've earned it, to have the brass to back up my experience. I want to be able to rank up like anyone else." Punch said it. He didn't think he would. But he did. So . . . for the moment works. Hmm. Prowl listens to Punch and is already running scenarios, conclusions, odds in his head. "I agree that the data collector thing is...Well not many Autobots must actually buy it. As for ranking up...That is a different animal. It is possible but it needs to stay proportionate to the actual cover. This work diversification is just part of the cover right? You are not thinking about abandonning your other skillset right?" Punch says, "Of course not Prowl. I wish to carry on doing as I have been, completing orders, meeting objectives, doing good. Even the Decepticon's don't believe that I'm as lowly and nondescript as I say. It's worthless. By rights you can guess how high I would have risen had my efforts been recognised. I'm not bothered about the past but, from now, I want back in the loop. In intel. If I get to the point I ever hit command myself then at least I know I earned it. I'm . . . going blunt so free of responsibility. You can understand that Prowl?" Punch asks almost desperately. His skills are useless if he goes soft. Prowl nods slowly and decides to be blunt himself "Are you sure you can handle it. Your main assignment is a dangerous one I do not question that. Other assignments gets you shot at on a regular basis. It is a different kind of pressure and danger that adds to your main task." He sounds alot more serious now "Can you...handle it?" "I've been struggling what, in the big complicated mess of things, /*is*/ Punch. I'm close to an answer. I need to live as him and not just Copunterpunch's cover. I don't want this . . . I need it. I can handle it infinitely better knowing for a fact . . . it's me doing it. Not the costume. Not the idea being too preposterous we're one and the same. Just me. We both know how important staying true to ourselves is . . . like knows like Prowl. You can understand that. Give me the chance." Prowl nods "Fair enough. I understand balance is important for you and if doing these things are helping you in other ways. It would be overall beneficial to look into that." He walks over to Punch "I have a project on the back burner. Something a bit more...off the books. As in...command might not want or need to know. I trust in the matrix and leadership but...sometimes I think we are holding back a bit too much if we ever hope to see this war through." Punch nods. "I think you and I are both unfortunate enough that we see things as they are." Punch agrees "What's the operation?" He asks. Black ops are always talked about but . . . you never really know about them until you're asked to do one. He takes a cig and lights up. After all . . . this conversation has never happened. He was never here. You say, "Nothing on the table for now but I working out the kinks of a plan. With the right timing and some sleight of hand...everything will fall into place." Punch looks like someone had just given him a full service and overhaul. Standing and saluting he says, "Yes Sir. Whenever I may be needed in that capacity best refer to it as you need to speak to me regarding . . . a performance review? Just so I know which conversations never happened." Punch moves south to the Barracks. Punch has left.